Question: Brandon did 54 squats in the evening. Jessica did 21 squats in the morning. How many fewer squats did Jessica do than Brandon?
Answer: Find the difference between Brandon's squats and Jessica's squats. The difference is $54 - 21$ squats. $54 - 21 = 33$.